Zwei mal drei macht vier
by yoho
Summary: Einen Tag vor Weihnachten. Da machten normale Menschen letzte Einkäufe, standen in der Küche oder verpackten Geschenke. Und sie, Hermine Granger, achtzehn Jahre alt, lag auf einer Schneewehe und beobachtete ein unauffälliges Haus in einer langweiligen Siedlung in Nordengland und fror sich dabei den Arsch ab.


Title: Zwei mal drei macht vier

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: Einen Tag vor Weihnachten. Da machten normale Menschen letzte Einkäufe, standen in der Küche oder verpackten Geschenke. Und sie, Hermine Granger, achtzehn Jahre alt, lag auf einer Schneewehe und beobachtete ein unauffälliges Haus in einer langweiligen Siedlung in Nordengland und fror sich dabei den Arsch ab.

Authors Note: Ich fahr viel Auto im Moment. Das macht keinen Spaß. Aber man hat jede Menge Zeit, sich Geschichten auszudenken.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„_Wenn Pippi Langstrumpf jemals eine Funktion gehabt hat, dann war es die zu zeigen, dass man Macht haben kann und sie nicht missbraucht. Und das ist wohl das Schwerste, was es im Leben gibt."  
>Astrid Lindgren<em>

**Zwei mal drei macht vier**

Als Hermine nach ihrem Taschentuch tasten wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sie in ihren Fingerspitzen kein Gefühl mehr hatte. Scheiß Kälte! Die kroch überall durch. Weder Harrys Tarnumhang, noch die schneeweiße und dick gefütterte Winterkleidung aus Finnland und auch nicht ihre Unterwäsche aus einem Muggelgeschäft für Expeditionsbedarf halfen auf Dauer gegen den schneidenden Wind, der auch noch das letzte bisschen Wärme aus ihrem Körper vertrieb.

Hermine nestelte sich mühevoll die Handschuhe von den Fingern und steckte ihre Hände unter die Gesichtsmaske, um sie mit ihrem Atem zu wärmen. Kribbelnd erwachten die Fingerspitzen wieder zum Leben.

Einen Tag vor Weihnachten. Da machten normale Menschen letzte Einkäufe, standen in der Küche oder verpackten Geschenke. Und sie, Hermine Granger, achtzehn Jahre alt, lag auf einer Schneewehe und beobachtete ein unauffälliges Haus in einer langweiligen Siedlung in Nordengland und fror sich dabei den Arsch ab.

Der Mann, der hier wohnte, war ihr in einer Muggel-Buchhandlung in Carlisle aufgefallen, als sie nach einem Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihre Cousine suchte. Sophie las genauso gerne wie Hermine. Aber Flourish und Blotts war bei Kinder- und Jugendbüchern nicht unbedingt auf dem neuesten Stand.

Als eine Kinderstimme fragte: „Papa, ist es denn erlaubt, Muggel-Bücher mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen?" drehte sie sich ganz langsam um. Das Mädchen, das die Frage gestellt hatte, trug Muggelkleidung, genau wie ihr Vater. Der Mann war eine unauffällige Erscheinung: Jeans, Pullover, Mantel. Gut aussehend. Die Klamotten der beiden stammten definitiv nicht vom Discounter. Diese Leute hatten Geld.

Irgendwie kam ihr der Mann bekannt vor, aber Hermine konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Wo hatte sie dieses Gesicht schon mal gesehen? Vorsichtshalber zog sie die winzige Minox, eine Leihgabe von Colin, aus der Jackentasche und machte aus der Deckung eines Regals heraus Fotos.

Das Mädchen zu identifizieren war ein Kinderspiel. Minerva McGonagall reichte ein flüchtiger Blick auf das Bild: „Laurentia Baldwin. Muggelgeboren. Stammt aus einem Dorf im Lake-District und geht in die erste Klasse. Eine sehr gute Schülerin. Ihr Vater heißt Michael. Die Mutter ist gestorben, vor fünf Jahren. Hat noch einen achtjährigen Bruder, Johnny. Auch ein Kandidat für Hogwarts. Eine sympathische Familie"

Das Problem war nur, dass das Einwohnermeldeamt der Muggel in Keswick keine Laurentia Baldwin kannte. Und auch ein Michael Baldwin war hier nicht gemeldet. Hermine besuchte einen Spezialisten des Ordens, der als Squib in der Muggelwelt lebte und sich mit Computern auskannte. Genauer gesagt war Sammy ein begnadeter Hacker. Er brauchte zwei Stunden, um die Melderegister in ganz England zu durchforsten. „Diese Familie gibt es nicht", teilte er Hermine schließlich mit. „Michael Baldwins habe ich massenweise. Aber keiner hat zwei Kinder die Laurentia und Johnny heißen."

Danach zeigte Hermine das Bild des Mannes im Orden herum. „Wer hat den schon mal gesehen? Denkt euch die Muggelkleidung weg." Moody war es schließlich, der ihr das Foto fast aus der Hand riss und damit zum Fenster eilte, wo es heller war. „Das könnte Michael Bode sein", sagte er bestimmt. „Bis vor einem Jahr Voldemorts Chefideologe. Dann war er von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden. Snape hat mitbekommen, dass es Streit gab. Bode hatte wohl Skrupel, als Voldemort mit den wahllosen Anschlägen auch in der Muggelwelt begann. Trotzdem, der Mann ist brandgefährlich. Wenn du ihn vor den Zauberstab bekommst, leg ihn um. Er hat es tausendfach verdient."

Kingsley war vorsichtiger. „Hier hast Du ein Foto von Michael Bode aus unserer Todesser-Kartei. Bekomm raus, ob er wirklich unter der Adresse wohnt, die Minerva für Laurentia in den Akten hat. Um den Rest kümmern wir uns. Das ist kein Job für ein Mädchen." Hermine zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger. Kingsley lachte.

Jetzt lag sie seit vier Stunden in dieser Schneewehe. Aber in dem Haus auf der anderen Seite des schmalen Weges rührte sich nichts. Die große Tanne in einer Ecke des Grundstücks war mit einer elektrischen Lichterkette geschmückt. In den Fenstern hing Weihnachtsschmuck. Sehr hübscher Weihnachtsschmuck, wie Hermine feststellte. Die aus Birkenrinde gestanzten Sterne hätte sie sich auch in ihrem eigenen Zimmer aufgehängt.

Als die Tür knarrend aufsprang, zuckte Hermine zusammen. Aber es war nur ein Junge, der mehr hinausfiel, als er lief, weil seine Gummistiefel, die er offensichtlich in großer Hast angezogen hatte, noch nicht richtig an den Füßen saßen. Er stapfte einige Male feste damit auf, bis seine Fersen den Schaft hinunter bis auf die Sohlen gerutscht waren. Dann tanzte er durch den Garten. „Zwei mal drei macht vier..."

Hermine sang leise mit „...widewidewitt und drei macht neune, ich mach mir die Welt, widewide wie sie mir gefällt." Sie lächelte.

Das Mädchen, das kurz danach durch die Haustür kam, erkannte Hermine sofort. Es war Laurentia. Die beiden Kinder bauten einen Schneemann. Für die Augen zog der Junge zwei Kastanien aus der Hosentasche. Für die Nase und den Mund nahmen sie dünne Zweige.

Aber wo war der Vater der Kinder? Nichts im Haus deutete auf seine Anwesenheit hin. Plötzlich hob Laurentia den Kopf. „Papa kommt", sagte sie zu ihrem Bruder. Die Kinder liefen an den Gartenzaun und sahen den Weg hinunter. Jetzt hörte auch Hermine das Brummen eines Motors. Ein großer Geländewagen, der fast die gesamte Wegbreite einnahm, arbeitete sich durch die vereisten Fahrspuren. Auf dem Autodach war ein Weihnachtsbaum verzurrt.

Hermine erkannte Michael Bode sofort. Kein Zweifel. Er war es. Schlaue Idee, in eine Muggelsiedlung zu ziehen und zu leben wie ein Muggel. Hier würde Voldemort ihn niemals suchen.

Der Mann umarmte seine Kinder. Sie halfen den Baum abzuladen und führten ihn anschließend zu ihrem Schneemann. Danach zog er sie auf dem Schlitten durch den Garten. Als der kleine Johnny seinen Vater mit einem Schneeball im Nacken traf, war das das Startsignal für eine wilde Schneeballschlacht.

Einmal stand der Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihr hinter dem Stamm einer Birke. Hermine hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand. Es wäre einfach gewesen. Michael Bode hätte keine Chance gehabt. Von wegen 'Das ist kein Job für Mädchen'.

Dann verschwand die Familie im Haus. Hinter einem der vorderen Fenster ging das Licht an. Das musste die Küche sein. Laurentia schnitt Gemüse und Johnny rührte in einer Schüssel, während ihr Vater am Herd stand.

Hermine knurrte der Magen. Es war Zeit, ins Hauptquartier zurückzukehren. Sie robbte im Zeitlupentempo rückwärts von der Schneewehe hinunter und zog sich dann bis hinter ein kahles Weidengebüsch zurück, das mit seinen dichten Zweigen etwas Deckung bot. Von dort aus apparierte sie.

Am Grimmauldplatz lief sie, noch bevor sie sich aus ihrem weißen Tarnanzug schälen konnte, Moody und Kingsley in die Arme. „Und?", fragte Moody. „Hast du ihn erwischt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Falscher Alarm. Laurentias Vater ist nicht Michael Bode. Der Mann ist ein ganz normaler Muggel. Ich hab ihn jetzt bei gutem Licht im Freien gesehen. Er sieht ihm ähnlich. Mehr aber auch nicht. Bei dem Foto in der Buchhandlung war es einfach zu dunkel. Und dann diese winzige Kamera..."

Moody und Kingsley gaben sich damit zufrieden.

In der Nacht träumte Hermine, sie wäre wieder ein kleines Mädchen und spielte mit ihrem Vater im tief verschneiten Garten ihres Elternhauses. Sie stopften sich gegenseitig Schneebälle in den Mantelkragen und hinterher zog ihr Vater sie auf dem Schlitten und Hermine feuerte ihn an schneller zu laufen und dann kippte der Schlitten um und sie fielen beide lachend in den Schnee.


End file.
